


don't you want some more?

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	don't you want some more?

Cody sighed as Will once again covered their face with their hands and clamped their thighs shut, so embarrassed they were finding it hard to relax enough for him to get his fingers into them. They’d agreed to let him put a collar on them, the tags clinking together as they shifted. “You can take it, it’s okay.” He snapped, and a few of their six eyes flicked up to look at him through the cracks in their fingers. They were shaking like a livewire, so full of nervous energy that he was finding it hard to scrape together the patience to be nice to them. 

They did eventually open their thighs a little more, exposing the scales that covered their most private parts. Cody was having a hard time getting them to keep themselves in this position long enough to get the scales to open up and have access to their hole, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. Even the scales on their stomach were firmly shut, hiding their second mouth from view completely. He gave them a moment to move their hands down to hold onto something, one finding his thigh and the other grabbing hold of the bedsheets.  
“Okay.” They finally mumbled, shifting slightly so their thighs were further apart, showing off the bright orange and orange of the scales protecting their cunt.

“You’re not gonna bite my hand off, right?” Cody chuckled, gently rubbing circles on the place he knew their clit was, trying to coax them into opening up their scales for him. They shook their head, pressing their hips up into his hand and finally relaxing enough to let him slide two fingers between their scales and actually get at them. Will was very loud, to be honest. Louder than he expected, as they shoved their hips up into his touch and whimpered underneath him.

He coated his fingers sufficiently with their slick, before gently sliding one inside them. They shut their eyes, letting out a soft noise as he curled it, and ever so slightly began to move it in and out. He was cautious with his movements, not wanting them to panic again, and as he kept going, they began to relax, mouth opening slightly to let little noises spill out.  
“Nice?” He asked them, pausing for a moment.  
“It’s good.” They whimpered, shuffling their thighs apart a little more, and Cody grinned, keeping their scales apart a little more so he could lean down and lap at their hole. Will arched up as he mouthed at their clit, heels digging into his back to try and keep him close to them. He chuckled against them as their fingers twisted in his hair, pulling at him desperately. His gentle suckling on their clit had them trying to grind down against his face, their scales soft against his skin. 

They squirmed under him as they wound up to release, all of their eyes squeezing shut and their tail curling around his bicep. He kept going, two fingers sliding inside of them. Will was panting above him, desperately trying to keep him close to their heat. He had no plans of denying them, especially with how long it’d taken them to relax, so he stayed as close as they wanted him, trying to open them up with scissoring motions.  
tags on their collar clinking together as they threw their head back, body tensing up as they came. He kept going, pressing his fingers up against their walls as they rode out their orgasm.

Will threw a hand up over their face, looking down at him with one eye, chest heaving as he drew his fingers out. Their ears were drooping, and the scales on their stomach were open, their teeth bared. Cody looked them over, raising his eyebrows and chuckling softly.  
“You want to keep going?” He asked, and they hissed between their teeth, tail uncurling from his arm.  
“Give me a moment.” They huffed, and he nodded, drawing back to unbuckle his belt. They looked over at the sound, shifting forwards to watch as he wriggled out of his trousers, before kicking them over to the side. His tail finally unfurled from where it’d been hidden in his trousers, and he gave a soft sigh of relief. Will watched him curiously as he pulled off his tank top, showcasing his soft stomach. They knew that, underneath the layer of chunk, he was very strong. He shifted forward, and they reached up to gently run their fingers over one of the scars under his pecs.  
“We’re the same.” They mumbled, and he nodded, gently placing his hand over theirs.  
“Up here, we are.” He hummed softly, and they shifted onto their hands and knees as he hooked a thumb in the waistband of his boxers. “You wanna return the favour?” Cody chuckled as they nodded, leaning down to eagerly mouth at him through the fabric of his boxers. He was hard, they could feel it, and as they continued to press wet kisses to him, they felt him twitch in interest under their lips.

Cody gave a low noise, gripping hold of their hair quite tightly as they gently tugged his boxers down, looking rather surprised at the fact he indeed had two dicks.  
“Comes with the snake DNA.” He huffed as they looked up at him in concern. “You don’t have to take both.”  
“Okay.” They mumbled, looking slightly more hesitant as they took the both of them in their hand, gently moving their hand up and down to try and get a feel for them. He purred at their touch, shifting his hips up into their touch.  
“If you get them nice and wet for me I’ll fuck you.” He cooed, gently threading his hand into their hair. Will looked up at him and grinned, taking the smaller of the two into their mouth. 

They were good about it, pressing their tongue up against the underside of it while they bobbed their head, unbothered by the firm grip he had on their hair. Cody made sure they knew they were doing a good job, scratching at their scalp as they worked, before moving one hand to grip one of their horns, drawing a low moan from them. They opened one of their eyes to look up at him, a soft flush spreading across their cheeks.  
“You look really pretty when you’re sucking dick.” He hummed, gently rubbing circles on their horn as they mewled around him, eyes fluttering shut again.

He did eventually pull them off, holding the second of his cocks out for them.  
“I thought you said I didn’t have to take both.” They narrowed their eyes at him, and he laughed, ruffling their hair.  
“You don’t have to,” Cody told them, and they nodded, gently fitting their mouth around the tip. “But I’ll make it nice for you if you do.”  
“I’ll think about it.” They mumbled the best they could around his cock, and he grinned, gently guiding them down until he hit their gag reflex, and they paused, furrowing their eyebrows as they tried not to gag.  
“Deep breath.” He hummed, and they nodded, breathing in through their nose, before he pushed further in, giving a low moan at the wetness. They gripped his thighs tightly as he began to move their head up and down, his breathing growing heavier. Will pressed their tongue up against him again, trying to help him reach his release. He did pull them back up once they started digging their nails into his flesh to let them breathe, letting them go at their own pace for a moment. 

“That’s enough.” He eventually told them, pulling them off by their horns. They shifted backwards, looking up at him expectantly as they settled themselves down, parting their legs. They were quite clearly more relaxed, and even stayed nice and pliant for him as he slid two fingers inside them, just checking how loose they were, before scissoring them slightly, trying to open them up a little more. They mewled, pressing their hips up into his touch as he pushed a third finger inside of them.  
“There’s a good pup.” He purred, keeping one hand on their stomach to stop them from squirming too much. Cody did eventually get bored of that, keeping them still as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his thigh, positioning the larger of his cocks at their hole, and pushing in. 

They arched up, trying to grab at his shoulders as the stretch grew too much for them. Cody tugged them closer by their thighs, letting them hold him tight as he fucked into them.  
“Cody.” They whimpered, wrapping their legs around him as he began to move. He gave a huff of laughter, bucking his hips up into them. He shoved his nose against their neck, breathing in their scent as he moved. They were so tight around him, their walls fluttering around him, and as he fumbled between them to rub their clit as he moved, they moaned, biting down on his neck to keep him close to them.  
“Clingy.” He chuckled, keeping a steady pace to let them get used to it, his breath coming in soft pants. They were just so hot and wet around him that it was almost suffocating.

Will did eventually relax enough around him that he could start giving it to them good, gripping hold of their thighs and practically bending them in half, just to hear their moans get all squeaky and their eyes roll back. Every thrust, the smaller of his cocks would hit against their back, almost politely requesting access. They could feel it too, as they gently put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
“Put the other one in.” They demanded through clenched teeth, and he purred at them, eyes falling half lidded.  
“Oh?” He pulled out enough to reposition himself, holding his cocks together and ever so gently pressing the tips against their hole.

He pushed in in one fluid motion, not minding the strangled noise they made as he bottomed out. Their hands found his shoulders again, and they held on for dear life as he began to move.

They had gone oddly quiet, the only indication of them still being awake their desperate clawing at his arms every time he sped up, losing his patience.  
“Is this your first time taking two?” He cooed, hooking a finger into the loop of their collar so he could pull their head back and look at them, and they opened one eye to glare at him. He laughed, sounding fairly out of breath, and kept going, feeling them tighten around him.  
“I thought Johnsey would’ve tried something like this with you.” Cody mused, breaking off to gasp as they pressed back against him, mumbling for him to be quiet and get on with it.

He just laughed, keeping them pressed into the bed as he kept going.


End file.
